prom night
by yuchi1994
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been asked to go to prom , But you'll never guess who asked her...RIKU from kingom hearts. sakuxriku saroxkairi........hope you like kingdom heart naruto crossover two-shot by yuchi1994 and south-yorkshire-chan! hope you like the story!


**Prom night!**

"Hey Kairi!" The excited young brown haired boy looked over to the two girls directing his attention to the dark red head "You know what Friday is?" Riku watched the two babble on before turning toward the pinkette they were walking over to the ice cream shop the last two weeks of summer and they wanted to enjoy it.

"Hey..." Riku said throwing his hands behind his head, Sakura bumped into him. "You shouldn't space out like that you could get hurt." He said in his usual calm tone he flashed a small smile at her.

"I'm sorry just thinking" sakura said before she started to take soft steps to word the beach. "who was that she hot " said sora forget that his girlfriend was right beside him. Before he knew it he was on the floor holding his chick _"women the don't know how to take a joke when it in font other chicks"_ thought sora and riku at the same time before walking after kairi.

Riku stopped causing Sakura to bump into him again "Hey..." He turned toward her "Do you have a date for the dance Friday?" He had begun walking backward with the smallest blush.

Sora snickered with a wide grin watching Riku's attempt to flirt with Sakura before turning toward Kairi again "Sorry about that because nobodie's hotter then you babe!" (Can you imagine him saying babe LOL!!!!!!) "Hey Kairi ... Who does Sakura have a crush on?" He watched her turn her head towards him "What I mean is, have you seen Riku lately." He pointed to the couple behind them, "I've never seen Riku act like this before, and I think he likes her more then we can fathom..." He held his goofy trademark grin before looking forward "Makes me laugh considering he's the one stumbling over words now."

(SASUKE DOESN'T EXSIST SINCE HE'S MEAN!!!!!!!!!! D:)

Sakura stood there with a slight blush from the many attempts to flirt she couldn't help but giggle from the lose of words "s sorry your funny I don't have a date for the dance on Friday I guess I could go with you though " sakura said with a heart warming smile plasted on her face it made riku go through 10 shades of red before he could say any thing.

"R really "was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"of cause silly" said sakura ending it with a giggle. "pick me up at 7 , my house is the dark blue cottage up the lain from the beach ok see you around" shouted sakura as she ran to wards the lain to her house.

riku made his way over to kairi and sora he was so stunned that she said yes that his friend to the laughing from his expression on his face.

"She said yes" was the only thing that came from her mouth.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip :D

Riku was waiting outside the pinkette's door with that same blush plastered on his face when Axel who looked rather unhappy opened the door Riku stumbled back with wide eyes "A-Axel?" He said with curious eyes, the red headed boy humphed before calling Sakura's name after Riku was nodded to come inside he wait for Sakura who was upstairs.

Sakura made her way down the stairs in a red dress that was silk it had a corset which had red roses along the top the skirt of the dress was a puffy looking with roses too on the end. on her feet were red high heels . Her makeup was eye liner and mascara with a light red i shadow and lips too. riku stood there gooking.

Ah!" Riku blushed slightly then smiled "You look lovely Sakura..." He turned his head slightly not wanting Sakura to see his blush.

"Don't you dare have her out to late!" Axel glared at the silver haired boy. "If you do I'll kick your-" He was cut off by Sakura

"ummm..look at the time i think its tie we left right riku?"said sakura who dragged a shocked riku out of the house. "...**....YOU BETTER HAVE HER BACK HER OUR THE LIGHTS OUT FOR YOU BOY!!!!!!" SHOUTED axel.

"Um, do you think I made a good impression?" Riku breathed out sarcastically, "To think your brother and I got along wonderfully before I asked you out." He chuckled then grabbed for Sakura's hand blushing ever so slightly. "Sorry I'm kinda nervous," His blush deepened a bit "You look wonderful."

sakura also breathed in and said in a manly voice " and you hot" they began to dance when they entered the gym.

"OMG what the he are you doing with my riku!!" shouted a bitchy ino (haha no sasuke but there has to be a ino)

Riku shut his eyes and sighed. "Would you mind leaving Ino, I'm kinda here with her because Sakura's my girlfriend." He blushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and holding Sakura closer.

Sora from across the room sighed heavy, "He's been ignoring his fangirls for so long that their starting to bite at his ankles." He wrapped his arm around Kairi's shoulder. "What a dilemma..."

"...yeah but i don't feel as sorry for him then sakura look at those to over there...." replied kairi and then pointed to see two boy with weapons in there hands one hand blond hair that was spike (guess who) and a guy with a blow cut (this one is so tuff to go on guess). "...do you think we should phone the police" kairi suggested.

(Roxas or Naruto lol UGGH but what about the other oneeeeeee T^T)

Sora sighed and looked toward the two. "I should hope that you won't call the police. Nows a time I wish I could use my keyblade without revealing myself..." He bit the inside of his cheek, sighing. "RIKU!"

The silver haired boy nodded and grabbed Sakura's hand "Come on, we've gotta distract everyone!"

"Were we going ?" said sakura "were just going to meet up with sora and kairi " replied riku "umm...okay" said sakura as the walked down through the crowd the so sora and kairi.

"fuu i thought you were going to be mash potato with those two Lonny's "who?" both riku and sakura asked "them " kairi pointed where the two loony's were "a naruto and lee what a surprise " said sakura , in sakuras _thoughts _"_thought two are going to break our cover"_

As soon as the gym was evacuated Sora placed his hands in a position, suddenly poof a key shaped blade was in his hands. Sakura watched in awe as the brunette pointed the blade at the two. "What do you want!" Was the simple words that came out of his mouth.

Riku protectively slid his arms around Sakura's waist when Naruto and Lee looked at them. "Do you know them?" He whispered into her left ear, curiously.

Outside Axel was waiting in the car; All of a sudden a burst of students ran out of the school. None of them were Sora, Kairi, Riku, or his little sister. Banging his head against the steering wheel, He got out of his car and headed towards the gym entrance. "I wonder if the heartless are back yet..."

In The Gym

"well it's a long story hehehe..."said sakura" well how could i say this i'm a " before sakura could finish she was jumped"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"shouted naruto and lee.

Riku blinked. "What?" He frowned deeply at the two boys. "Your a what?" He tried his best to ignore the two.

Sora gave Kairi a goofy smile. "Looks like Riku has some competition or something."


End file.
